


Period Pains

by Vi_olet11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Poor Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sick Yamaguchi Tadashi, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, period sucks, tsukishima is whiPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11
Summary: Oikawa came home to find his roommate; Yamaguchi passed out on their living room couch and was instantly concerned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (implied), Oikawa Tooru & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Period Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning!! 
> 
> \- Vomiting   
> \- Swearing

Oikawa came home to find his roommate; Yamaguchi passed out on their living room couch and was instantly concerned. From the looks of it, Yamaguchi had come home and had changed clothes before passing out on the couch. It wasn’t a common thing and usually only happened around one time.

He knew Akaashi and Kenma, their other two roommates would be back late, so he placed his bags in his room and changed before approaching the sleeping boy and his heart ached when he saw tears rolling down the boy’s cheeks.

He pulled out his phone to message Yamaguchi’s boyfriend about bringing chocolates and food when his college classes were over before moving to fill up a hot water bottle.

“Yama-chan, here,” he murmured, pressing the bottle against Yamaguchi’s stomach and the boy curled around it in relief, tears slowing down slightly.

Oikawa smiled and sat down, bringing Yamaguchi’s head into his lap, and started scrolling through Instagram, making sure any video was at low volume as he ran his fingers through the freckled boy’s hair.

Barely an hour had passed before Yamaguchi stirred and let out a low groan which instantly caught Oikawa’s attention. “Yama-chan, are you alright?”

“Kawa?”

“Mhm, how are you feeling?”

“Like hell. I got my fucking period in school,” the boy said, nuzzling into Oikawa’s thigh.

Oikawa winced. “That must have sucked.”

“Ugh, you have no idea, Kawa. Luckily, I had a pad in my bag, but I was wearing boxers and didn’t even bring a menses panty. I hated it!”

Oikawa hummed sympathetically. Being a cis boy, he didn’t understand the problems Yamaguchi faced but was willing to lend a listening ear.

“I’m already on testosterone for almost 6 months, I don’t know why I still have to go through this shit.”

“The doctor said it should stop soon, right?”

“Yeah, just can't wait for it.”

Yamaguchi laid down for a while more before he suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom where Oikawa could hear him throwing up.

“Yama-chan!” Oikawa moved to go help him but was stopped by Yamaguchi’s yell.

“S—Stay away!”

The brunette winced at the harsh sound but knew that he needed to help his friend. He wrinkled his nose as went to the bathroom, seeing the boy struggling to hold his hair back as he bent over the toilet bowl and leaned forward to help hold his hair.

“Ka—Kawa,” Yamaguchi managed through coughs and Oikawa shushed him gently.

“It’s alright, Yama-chan.”

When Yamaguchi’s stomach finally settled, he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth as Oikawa poured a glass of water for him.

“You have a fever, Yama-chan,” he murmured, placing the back of his hand against Yamaguchi’s forehead.

“Mhm, because of the period,” Yamaguchi agreed, slumping against the sofa.

Oikawa sighed softly, wondering just why those born women had to go through such extreme periods and filled up the hot water bottle before passing it to Yamaguchi who thanked him gratefully.

“You should get some more sleep, Yama-chan. Tsukishima will come after his class.” 

That made Yamaguchi perk up as he glanced at Oikawa with a small smile. “Tsukki is coming over?”

“Of course, he is. You know that boy is smitten with you.”

Yamaguchi grinned and laid back down on Oikawa’s lap as he clutched the hot water bottle close to him. “Thanks, Kawa.”

Oikawa smiled softly at the younger boy and allowed the boy to sleep as he turned his attention to the messaging his own boyfriend.

Tsukishima came back about two hours later with food and his face softened when he saw his boyfriend sleeping on Oikawa’s lap. Yamaguchi managed to sleep through the two hours without any further incidents and Oikawa was pleased to note that his friend’s fever had gone down. 

“Oikawa-san, I bought food. Please wake Yamaguchi up so he can eat,” the blond boy said, and Oikawa obeyed, gently patting the boy’s cheeks.

“Yama-chan, wake up. You need to eat something.”

Yamaguchi merely groaned and turned over which made Oikawa let out a huff of breath. Tsukishima was by his side in an instance and Oikawa admired the fond smile on his face. He always loved seeing the stoic Tsukishima turn into a lovesick puppy for Yamaguchi.

“Yama, baby, I brought food for you,” Tsukishima said softly, pressing a kiss to one of Yamaguchi’s hands.

Yamaguchi blinked sleepily and a small smile formed on his lips when he saw Tsukishima and the two boys chuckled when Yamaguchi made grabby hands at Tsukishima, obviously asking to be carried. Oikawa watched as Tsukishima shook his head fondly before leaning down to gather Yamaguchi gently into his arms, the freckled boy clinging to him like a koala.

Oikawa stretched out his legs as Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi over to the dining table, setting him down in the chair and kissing his forehead when Yamaguchi refused to let him go.

“Just let him sit on you and feed him, Tsukki-chan,” Oikawa teased, and Tsukishima shot him a glare which was weakened by the blush on his cheeks as he did as he was told which made Yamaguchi grin happily.

Oikawa felt the absence of his boyfriend keenly as he watched the two but the bigger part of him was glad that Yamaguchi had Tsukishima to love and cherish him even when he was suffering from pains of his period.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” he heard Tsukishima say from where he was washing the dishes. Oikawa was still drying which ever dishes Tsukishima handed to him and Yamaguchi had gone to change.

“Whatever for, Tsukki-chan?”

“For taking care of him while I was at classes and for being there for him.”

Oikawa stared in surprise at the blond who handed him another plate with a raised eyebrow. “There is no need for thanks. Yama-chan is my friend too.”

“Mhm, I’m glad he has the three of you looking after him.”

Oikawa smiled to himself, feeling warmth fill him at the verbal evidence that the protective Tsukishima approved of him and his roommates as close friends of Yamaguchi, their little provocative cinnamon roll that they all fought to keep the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this work based loosely on my own experience as one who gets extreme periods though I'm glad the symptoms have greatly reduced over the years. It is just me projecting on poor Yams here and I love writing Yamaguchi and Oikawa friendship so this was born. 
> 
> If you know any born women with bad cramps do forgive them and care for them during their periods. It really isn't easy to go through it every month. 
> 
> Have a good day ahead everyone <3


End file.
